In the Company of Drums
by HereComeTheDrums321
Summary: AU: the Master was never shot on the Valliant and is traveling with the Doctor, but he doesn't see it that way. T for language, not sure if i got the generes right no intentional slash, but u can view it as u wish.


It had been two week since _the Valliant_. The Doctor still couldn't find the Master. As soon as they got into the TARDIS he disapeared into the interrior of the ship, still hand cuffed, and he hadn't come out yet. The Doctor was worried, two weeks was enough time to get the handcuffs off, and come up with some genius plan to excape and possibly take over a planet. He thought back to his time on _the Valliant_, he wondered if the Master would keep him in a cage again if he managed to become ruler of another planet. He hoped not, but he also hoped he wouldn't kill him. But mostly he wished the Master didn't want to take over a planet, period.

The Doctor walked along the halls in the TARDIS, checking every door he came to, looking for the other Timelord.

Finally, he gave up and tried asking the TARDIS where he was. A door appeared at the end of the hall, to the Doctor's suprise. It was old and wooden. The handle was glass, chipped and worn with age. He didn't reconise the door.

He shrugged and opened it. The first thing he saw was a very defeated looking Master sitting and leaning against the wall. The Second was a deep round hole in the wall next to him, big enough for someone to crawl through. Defeat turned to suprise and suprise turned to anger.

"Oh, come to check on your prisoner Doctor? I haven't gone anywhere for the last _two weeks_ as you know! You can't just lock me in a room and forget about me! Even Earth prisoners get food, and, oh, I don't know, a bathroom?" He stood up and gave the Doctor a murderous look.

The Doctor rased his eyebrows, "I didn't lock you in here. I thought you were hiding actually."

The Master made a "Tst" sound and folded his arms, giving the Doctor an accusing glare. The Doctor put his hands up to show he was innocent, "I promise you, I didn't. And why is there a giant hole in my wall?" He asked walking past the Master and examining the hole.

"What? You expected me to just sit here and not try to excape your little trap?"

The hole went on for a good few yards. The TARDIS must of made sure the wall was _really _thick.

"I didn't- oh never mind, like you'll listen. What did you use to dig this far anyway?" He asked curiously. The Master shoved a plastic spoon into his hands. He raised his eyebrows, "Where'd you get a plastic spoon?"

"It appeared after a few days. Your ship has a cruel sence of humor." He shot a glare at the hole and the TARDIS hummed in amusement. The Doctor couldn't hide a chuckle, which got him a glare from the Master. "I'm getting out of this shithole!" He shouted, pushing the Doctor out of the way and storming out the door.

The Doctor followed with his hands in his pockets, clearly not concerned.

"What happened to your handcuffs?" The Doctor asked as the Master ran around the controls to the TARDIS pressing buttons, non of them doing anything. He stopped and smiled smugly at the Doctor.

"Like Earth handcuffs could hold me." He smirked and got back to work. the Doctor stood waiting patiently for the Master to realise nothing was happening.

Finally, the Time Lord stopped and looked around, frowning in confusion, "I think your hunk of space junk is broken."

"Isomorphic controls," the Doctor said simply.

The Master scowled and sat on one of the pilot seats.

"So," the Doctor started cheerfully, which the Master found annoying, "Two weeks, must be hungry. Come on, plenty of food in the kitchen." Grinning, the Doctor strolled out of the console room and into the interior of the ship. The Master still sat with his arms crossed, glaring at the center collum.

He'd been counting on someone killing him if the Doctor ever found a way to stop him on _the Valliant_. He was right of course, two of the humans, one being his wife (that was unexpected) had tried to shoot him, but both were stopped by the Doctor. The Doctor ruined _everything_. And now he was his _pet._ Just like the Doctor was his during the year. No, he wouldn't be like him. He'd fight this with all his hearts, or until he died with the effort. Luckily, if he did die the Cult of Saxon could bring him back. He made sure they got the ring before the Doctor dragged him onto the TARDIS. That was one thing the Doctor hadn't ruined, and it was one thing the Master had over the Doctor. One small victory was still a victory.

The Doctor's head popped around the corner, "Coming?" He asked cheerfully. The Master didn't even spare him a glance, he still glared at the center controles.

"No." He said simply, not taking his eyes off the colum. The Doctor frowned and walked so he was standing next to the Master.

"Is that your plan? Sit here? Do the opposite of everything I say? Fine, suit your self. You can starve if you want, your choice." He shrugged, still in his cheery and happy mood.

The Master scowled, "At least if I starve to death I won't have to spend eternity with _you_." He said bitterly.

"Alright, have fun with that." The Doctor smiled, spun around, and strolled back into the interior of the ship. The Master got the impression he thought he was actually going to follow him. Well, the poor Doctor was going to be disapointed.

The Doctor walked slowly to the kitchen, exspecting the Master to come strolling through and make some excuse about him wanting to keep the Doctor from enjoying all the food himself, but he never did. The Doctor frowned as he entered the kitchen. Ah well, he was sure the Master would cave soon. Time Lords could go longer than humans without food, but the Master was used to being fed and pampered to whatever he wished for a whole year, soon he'd be sneaking into the kitchen, or maybe just stealing the Doctor's food right off his plate.

When the Doctor went back into the console room with two cups of tea, the Master was still sitting in the same spot, still glaring at the console with his arms crossed. The Doctor plopped down next to him and held the mug out to him. He didn't even glance at it.

"Master, you can't starve yourself just to spite me." He said, still keeping his cheery tone.

"Watch me." Was all he said.

"Come on, I made you good old British tea! You like tea."

"I don't want your stupid bloody tea."

"No need to swear. So, what's your plan?"

"My plan is to _not_ drink your tea. And I refuse to eat, drink, sleep or move until you take me somewhere."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "Why do you want to go somewhere so bad?" He asked curious.

"I've been trapped by your stupid ship in a room with a never ending thick wall and a plastic spoon for _two weeks_. I cannot just sit in here for eternity."

"Master, you know I can't." The Doctor said sadly. The Master finally stopped glaring at the console and started glaring at the Doctor.

"Why not? I know you Doctor. You'll be itching to go save something in a few hours, and even if you can hold off on rescuing a planet or two, there's no way you would let me starve to death," He smirked, "Trust me, I'll be out those doors in no time." He stated smugly.

The Doctor tried to look indifferent, but deep down he knew the Master was right, "If you want to make your self sick by not eating or sleeping it's your choice."

The Master scoffed, "Where's that attitued whenever I want to take over something?"

After a few seconds of silence, the Master asked, "So, what's your plan? How are you going to make me _better_?" He asked sarcasticly.

"I'll think of something. I could show you the beauty in the universe. Maybe then you'll realise you don't need to own it all, just see it. 'Coz it's amazing out there, Master." the Doctor's eyes were far away as he thouht about stuff he saw.

"Always the sappy optimist, Doctor. You've been around those apes too long," The Master said matter-of-fact, "Will it stop then, Doctor? The noise..?"

"I don't know." the Doctor said honestly. The Master swollowed his disapointment, hoping the Doctor didn't notice.

"When is the whole 'seeing the universe' part going to start? You just said I can't leave the ship." The Master scoffed, "Unless you caved already." He sounded hopeful and some how dissapointed at the same time.

"Nah, I mean when I think your ready to be..well, taken out."

"So, two weeks of solitary confinement with therapeutic wall carving wasn't enough?" He asked angrily.

"I said I was sorry." The Doctor said innocently.

"No, you didn't. You said It wasn't your fault! You never said you were sorry." The Master corrected.

The Doctor sighed, "Just give me a while. We'll be out and about in no time. Just play nice for a bit and I'm sure you'll be ready to leave in no time."

"No," The Master said, claming up again.

"Master," The Doctor started.

"No, I said no."

The Doctor sighed and got up, he left the Master's cup on the console, in case he wanted it. He heard the Master call after him as he walked through the TARDIS hall to his bedroom, "Just a few more hours and you'll be begging to go save your presious humans!"

**A/N: Reviews make me happy :) tell me what you think? Should I continue?**


End file.
